Marauder's Jokes
by Cecilette
Summary: Plongez dans les pensées de Remus Lupin face aux bêtises de ses amis à travers 4 extraits de son journal intime. "Oui, mes amis sont des idiots, des crétins, des inconscients, des imbéciles et j'en passe. Mais, avec eux, je me sens vivant. Je les aime, tout simplement."
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Je reviens après une longue absence, cette fois sur le fandom d'Harry Potter. **

**Cette fiction se fera sous la forme de 4 OS, avec un lien temporel entre chacun. En tant que grande fan de l'ère des Maraudeurs, j'ai essayé d'écrire, à mon tour, quelque chose sur le sujet. Je ne garantis pas que le résultat vous plaira, mais j'espère tout de même que vous apprécierez. **

**Les reviews sont le salaire des auteurs, ne vous privez donc pas de ce côté ! **

**L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, notre déesse, notre icône vivante, notre modèle à tous. **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

Extrait du Journal Intime de Remus Lupin, le 29 Novembre 1976.

Mes amis sont des crétins. Des crétins de première classe. Des idiots. La honte de Poudlard. Et moi je me retrouve à rester avec eux. Parce qu'ils me font rire, même si je refuse de l'avouer et préfère tenter de les raisonner. Ai-je besoin de préciser que c'est une tâche extrêmement fastidieuse, qui, en plus de cela, n'apporte aucun résultat ? Je ne sais pas à quoi pensaient les professeurs en me nommant préfet pour que je puisse les « contenir », mais ils auraient du se douter que c'était impossible. Peine perdue.

James et Sirius n'en font, et n'en feront toujours, qu'à leur tête. Et Peter suivra toujours le mouvement, car il les admire pour leur courage typique Gryffondor et leur humour bizarrement hilarant. Force m'est d'avouer que quand ils font péter les plombs à Servillus, pour reprendre l'expression de James, j'ai grand mal à me contenir d'exploser de rire. Et ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui m'a demandé de grands efforts pour retenir mes zygomatiques.

Sirius avait eu la brillante et saugrenue idée de mettre un Botruc dans le sac de Rogue à la fin du cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. J'ignore où il a trouvé cette affreuse bestiole, mais le fait qu'il l'ait volé pendant ce même cours ne m'étonnerait absolument pas. Notre petit souffre-douleur, comme se plaît à l'appeler James, ne s'est bien-sûr rendu compte de rien. Du moins, jusqu'au prochain cours, Métamorphose. Où nous étions en commun avec les Serpentards, encore une fois. Ô joie.

Ces trois idiots qui me servent de meilleurs amis guettaient avec une impatience et une excitation croissantes la réaction du graisseux. Qui ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre. Dès que le professeur McGonagall nous demanda de sortir nos livres, Servillus mit une main confiante dans son sac, et la retira tout de suite avec un grand cri de douleur. Sirius explosa de rire, se trahissant lui-même. Quel crétin. Servillus avait une grande morsure sur l'index, encore tout sanguinolente. Je pense que même si Sirius n'avait pas ri, notre cher souffre-douleur aurait compris d'où ça venait. Il s'est retourné vers nous qui étions, contrairement à lui, au dernier rang, et nous a jeté un regard noir. James lui a adressé un sourire purement hypocrite.

McGo a rappelé Servy à l'ordre, et il ne s'est retourné qu'à contrecœur, nous jetant un dernier regard noir. En attendant, le Botruc avait sauté hors de son sac, et s'était glissé sous sa table, où il s'attaquait maintenant à ses chevilles poilues à grands coups de dents. Le graisseux lui a donné un grand coup de pied rageur, tout en essayant de rester discret. Et bam. La créature a fait un vol plané et a atterri directement aux pieds de McGonagall. Elle a levé un sourcil, chose qu'elle fait toujours et qui fait mourir de rire James, et a lancé un regard désapprobateur à sa classe. « Qui a fait ça ? », elle a demandé. Personne ne s'est dénoncé, du moins jusqu'à ce que Peter envoie un petit papier à Servillus, sur lequel il avait écrit : « Si tu ne te dénonces pas, je le vais le faire pour toi. » Enfin, je retranscris sans faute d'orthographe. Queudver n'a jamais été très... doué, que ce soit tout simplement en anglais, ou bien en métamorphose, en potions, ou dans un tout autre domaine. Encore une chose qui prouve sa crétinnerie. Oui, je sais, c'est mal de se moquer de ses amis, mais c'est un peu la seule chose qui m'empêche de devenir dingue à leurs côtés.

Rogue a donc levé la main pour se dénoncer, préférant sans doute le faire lui-même plutôt que ce soit les Maraudeurs qui s'en chargent. Et il s'est fait coller. Une heure avec les Elfes de Maisons, à nettoyer les sols de la Grande Salle. Sans magie, évidemment. James, Sirius et Peter ont du se mordre les doigts et les joues jusqu'au sang pour ne pas éclater de rire et s'attirer les foudres de la terrifiante McGo. Le plan de Sirius se déroulait à merveille, mieux que ses espérances, selon lui.

A la sortie, je n'ai pas besoin de préciser que Rogue a ramassé ses affaires plus vite que l'attrapeur des Canons de Chudley pour ne pas avoir affaire à nous. Peine perdue, car Sirius, lui, n'avait aucune fourniture de classe à ranger (il n'avait même pas sorti son livre, c'est pour dire...) Il l'a rattrapé par la manche de sa robe de sorcier, s'est penché sur lui et lui a chuchoté quelque chose. Je lui ai demandé de me répéter après, parce que personne n'avait entendu. Il lui a dit quelque chose du genre : « Bien joué Servillus, tu commences à avoir un minimum de courage, pour oser te dénoncer. On devrait peut-être te forcer plus souvent. »

Rogue a blêmi, rougi, verdi, bleui, puis re-blêmi. Il a lancé un regard froid et haineux à Patmol, puis s'est dégagé de son emprise et est parti sans se retourner. Je ne me suis pas gêné pour dire à Sirius à quel point sa dernière parole était puérile et stupide. Pour seule réponse, il a haussé les épaules. Il est désespérant.

Nous n'avons plus vu Servillus de la journée, et je dois dire que je ne m'en plains pas. Au contraire, moins je le vois, mieux je me porte, contrairement à mes trois amis qui ne font que parler de la prochaine farce qu'ils pourraient lui faire. Si je ne les connaissais pas, je pourrais sûrement penser qu'ils sont amoureux de lui. Berk. Horrible pensée. James et Sirius me tueraient s'ils savaient que je pense à des choses comme ça. Et Peter irait sûrement régurgiter un de ses nombreux en-cas dans les toilettes. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que j'apprenne l'Occlumancie avant que l'un de mes amis ne se mette en tête de s'entraîner à la Legilimencie. Pauvre de moi. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter des amis pareils, je vous le demande. Merlin, si vous m'entendez, faites qu'ils gagnent un minimum en maturité, histoire de rendre mon rôle de préfet un peu plus facile.

Remus Lupin, désespéré.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Je posterai le deuxième OS de cette série Dimanche 30, mais au cas où un imprévu se présenterait, je vous souhaite une très joyeuse fête de fin d'année !**

**A vos reviews !**

**Bisous y'all,  
Cecilette. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**J'espère que vous allez bien, en ce dernier jour de l'année 2012 ! **

**Je m'excuse de mon retard d'une journée pour la publication de cet OS, mais, comme je m'en doutais, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi. Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? Ce n'est que quelques heures, après tout... **

**Je remercie de tout coeur ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, et encourage les autres à le faire ! Ça fait toujours plaisir. **

* * *

Extrait du Journal Intime de Remus Lupin, le 30 Mars 1976.

Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je me suis laissé embobiner par ces imbéciles que sont mes amis. J'ai participé à une de leurs nombreuses bêtises. Et le pire, c'est que ça m'a bien fait rire. Si McGonagall apprend ça, c'en est fini de mon badge de préfet.

Nous étions samedi, un samedi ensoleillé, parfait pour aller à Pré-au-Lard. Je me faisais une joie de m'y rendre, et pas seulement à cause des bonnes bierraubeurres des Trois Balais. J'avais pour désir d'aller m'asseoir dans un coin tranquille et de bouquiner pendant que mes crétins d'amis s'amuseraient aux jeux immatures et stupides auxquels ils m'avaient habitués.

Hélas, James Potter, le Grand James Potter, n'était pas de cet avis. Il voulait rester dans le château, ne pas bouger. Je ne comprenais pas, bien sûr : ce n'était pas du tout son genre de manquer une occasion de sortir faire le clown. Mais, tandis que j'acceptais à contrecœur, je ne pensais pas qu'il profiterait de l'occasion pour faire une petite farce à notre Serpentard préféré, j'ai nommé Severus Rogue. Et quelle farce.

Il était environ 15 heures, et tous les élèves autorisés à sortir à Pré-au-Lard s'étaient fait une joie de le faire. Et nous, les Maraudeurs, nous restions enfermés tels des premières années. Ça jasait derrière notre dos. Mais James ne s'en préoccupait pas, trop occupé qu'il était à préparer son petit plan diabolique. J'avoue que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à avoir peur. Lui, notre Cornedrue, ne se formalisant pas des regards qu'on portait sur lui ? C'était comme voir un Sirius ne draguant pas les filles, ou comme un Peter répondant correctement aux questions de Binns.

Il était environ 15 heures, donc, et nous étions dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, quand soudain, James se pencha sur son fauteuil et plissa les yeux en nous regardant. Je sentis tout de suite une montée de panique en moi. Ce petit regard ne me disait rien qui vaille. C'était celui qu'il arborait quand il avait une idée d'amusement... Et dans ces moments-là, valait mieux être loin, trèèèès loin de lui. Hélas, j'étais présent à ce moment.

« Savez-vous pourquoi j'ai demandé à rester ici ? » Il nous a demandé, en fronçant le nez et gardant les yeux plissés. « Non », on a répondu. « Et on s'en fout », j'ai pensé. Pensé, seulement. Je tiens à la vie. Et je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver transformé en pince à épiler ou quelque chose de ce genre. Car derrière leurs airs de bordelleurs confirmés, James, ainsi que Sirius, cachent un grand potentiel en Métamorphose. Malheureusement pour moi.

Bref, il avait eu une idée. Qu'il voulait mettre au point aujourd'hui même. Ô joie, ô enthousiasme grandissant. Prévisions météo du jour : une nouvelle catastrophe naturelle se dirige droit vers Poudlard, et plus particulièrement sur les Serpentards, pour être précis. Sortez couverts.

Sirius, bien sûr, avant même de connaître la nouvelle idée de James, était fol enthousiaste. Faut dire que dès qu'il entendait « farce » et « Serpentard » dans la même phrase, il devenait hystérique. Ajoutiez-y « Servillus » et vous assistiez à un orgasme en direct. Sacré Sirius. Notre Patmol national avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, ce genre de sourire sadique qu'on apprend à craindre, au fil des années. J'ai dégluti discrètement. Il sautillait partout, laissant éclater sa joie dans des grands éclats de rire semblables à des aboiements de chien. Puis, finalement, une fois qu'il se fut calmé, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, j'ai osé demandé à James la nature de son plan.

« C'est très simple, m'a-t-il dit. Je vais m'infiltrer dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards. »

Je l'ai regardé d'un drôle d'air, et je pense qu'il l'a vu. Il m'a souri innocemment, tout en passant une main décontractée dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. L'avantage, avec les cheveux de James, c'est qu'il n'a pas besoin de les coiffer. Effet saut du lit naturel. Mais je divague.

« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, monsieur le génie ? » je lui ai demandé.

Il a haussé un sourcil tout en gardant son sourire fichtrement agaçant que je rêvais de lui ôter à grands coups de poings. Heureusement pour lui que je suis de nature pacifique, et que je ne bats jamais à la mode moldue. Sinon j'en connais qui auraient déjà quelques dents en moins. Sirius et James, à tout hasard.

Il ne m'a pas répondu tout de suite. Alors que je lui lançais un « Alors ! » sec, il s'est détourné de moi et a couru jusqu'au dortoir en criant « J'arrive ! » J'ai soupiré, assez fort pour que Sirius l'entende et ne se mette à ricaner. Peter n'a pas compris pourquoi, mais a quand même imité Patmol, pour changer. « Pour changer », c'est de l'ironie, précisons-le.

Cornedrue est revenu une trentaine de secondes plus tard, en tenant manifestement quelque chose derrière son dos et affichant toujours un air de sainte-nitouche. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur. Il a alors crié un « TADAM ! » abracadabrant et a dévoilé ce qu'il maintenait caché.

Une cape.

Je m'apprêtais à lui rire en pleine tête, mais ladite cape a soudain attirée mon attention. Une cape verte, ou brune, impossible à définir. Elle chatoyait sous les rayons du soleil qui nous parvenaient de l'extérieur grâce aux fenêtres de la Salle Commune. Je sentis mon cœur s'affoler.

« James... Ne me dis pas que c'est... ce que je pense ? » j'ai demandé, sans grande éloquence. Il faut dire que j'étais tellement sous le choc ! « Et si ! » il m'a répondu, la mine réjouie. « Depuis combien de temps tu as ça ? » Je pressentais un grand danger, que ce soit pour les Serpentards, pour Poudlard ou pour la Communauté Magique en général. Quelle idée de laisser une chose pareille aux mains de James Potter ! C'était comme donner...Je ne sais pas, moi, comme donner un cerveau à Sirius Black ! Catastrophe ! « Depuis la Quatrième Année, il y a deux ans, donc, il m'a expliqué, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants. Seul Patmol était au courant. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que je savais que tu allais me faire une scène pour que je m'en débarrasse, et nous n'avons pas mis Peter au parfum parce qu'il aurait laissé s'échapper l'information _involontairement_... »

Il avait raison. Pour moi comme pour Peter. Ce pas-doué en aurait finalement parlé, au détour d'une conversation. Il valait mieux le laisser éloigné lorsque l'on voulait cacher quelque chose... Et ça, les deux crétins que sont James et Sirius l'avaient bien compris.

« Et en quoi une cape d'invisibilité va t'aider pour ton plan ? » je lui ai demandé avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme à mes yeux. James a souri, signe que lui aussi avait senti mon excitation. « C'est simple, il a répondu. Peter et toi allez faire le guet, et pendant ce temps Sirius et moi allons nous faufiler avec la cape dans le dortoir des Serpys pour y mettre au point mon plan machiavélique. » Voilà qu'il m'incluait dans l'équation sans même me demander mon avis, maintenant ? De mieux en mieux ! « Pardon ? j'ai demandé. Je ne participerai pas à vos petites mesquineries. Et puis d'ailleurs, tu sais que mon rôle de préfet m'empêche de vous laisser faire ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire ? » Je n'avais pas grande conviction en disant ceci, mais comme les Moldus disent, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Sirius m'a regardé fixement, comme si je venais de sortir la blague la plus nulle de l'histoire de la magie. Record actuellement détenu par Queudver avec sa blague du « Tire mon doigt », soit dit en passant. « Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, Mumus. » il m'a sorti. Oh si, je le pense. « Ah bon ? j'ai demandé. Je suis sérieux, je vous interdis de faire ça. »

Patmol s'est esclaffé, à mon plus grand mécontentement, vite suivi par ce nigaud de Peter. Cornedrue m'a regardé en souriant angéliquement (du moins, ce qu'il pensait être angéliquement. A mes yeux ça ressemblait plus à la moue que fait une Mandragore déracinée.) Puis, il m'a dit : « Allons, Lunard, je sais que tu meures d'envie de voir le sortilège que j'ai moi-même inventé à l'intention de Servillus. »

Touché. Même si je n'approuvais pas ses frasques, j'avais très envie de voir ce qu'il en retournait. « D'accord... », j'ai dit en grimaçant. « A une condition ! » continuai-je avant que sa joie n'éclate. « Tout ce que tu voudras ! » il m'a assuré. Mon plan diabolique pouvait prendre forme.

Je laissai durer le suspense quelques instants, alors que leurs trois paires d'yeux ébahis me contemplaient. Je me délectais de la situation – les Maraudeurs qui écoutent Remus Lupin, on aura tout vu ! Puis, finalement, je leur exposais mon idée.

« Pourquoi Pete et moi devrions-nous être en reste ? » questionnai-je. Devant l'air d'incompréhension de mes trois amis, j'expliquais le fond de ma pensée en soupirant. « C'est toujours pareil. Sirius et toi faites des plans, pendant que Queudver et moi surveillons. C'est barbant, à la fin. Cette fois, on ira tous ensemble, et je dis bien tous ensemble, dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Sous la cape, bien entendu. »

James acquiesça, non sans masquer l'état de choc dans lequel il se trouvait. Sirius, lui me dévisagea avant de lâcher : « Mumus, tu es malade ? » Non, je n'étais pas malade. Enfin, je pense. J'avais juste envie de rire, moi aussi. Et au diable mes obligations de préfet ! Pour une fois, cela ne me ferait pas de mal. Mais j'avoue que je m'étonnais moi-même.

Après avoir échafaudé les derniers petits détails de notre plan, nous nous glissâmes sous la cape d'invisibilité. Echec cuisant. Ce que je m'apprête à écrire est méchant, mais néanmoins véridique. Peter prenait toute la place. Nous nous bousculions, sans oublier que la cape ne couvrait qu'une partie de notre corps, c'est-à-dire de nos têtes jusqu'à nos genoux. Alors que nous nous apprêtions à sortir tant bien que mal de la Salle Commune, Queudver se prit les pieds dans les lacets de ses baskets, et nous nous affalâmes sur le sol. Je me relevai, arrêtai donc notre petite troupe d'incapables, poussai Pete hors de sous la cape, sortis ma baguette. Il me lança un regard apeuré. Comme si j'allais lui jeter un mauvais sort. Crétin.

Je lui lançai un sortilège de désillusion, avant de pratiquer la même chose sur moi. Après avoir dis à mon ami de faire bien attention, et de _nom d'une goule_, refaire ses lacets, nous reprîmes la route. Arrivés devant la Salle Commune de nos rivaux, nous nous sentîmes bêtes. Nous ne connaissions pas le mot de passe. Heureusement, une fillette de première année entra quelques minutes après que nous étions arrivés. Nous nous faufilâmes à sa suite.

Leur Salle Commune était d'un affreux vert d'eau. J'eus vite compris que nous nous trouvions _sous _le lac, lorsque je vis un banc de petits poissons passer derrière la grande fenêtre qui occupait tout un pan du mur. A la manière dont James et Sirius ne faisait pas attention au décor et ne s'attardaient pas, je compris que ce n'était pas du tout la première fois qu'ils venaient ici. Ils auraient pu m'en parler, tout de même.

Nous trouvâmes vite le dortoir des garçons de Sixième Année, grâce à Sirius qui connaissait les lieux comme sa poche. Je peux vous dire qu'il n'était pas aisé de se suivre, sachant que nous étions tous invisibles. Peter et moi marchions donc main dans la main, et je tâchais de toujours garder une main sur le tissu de la cape de James.

Patmol nous guida vers un lit qui était celui de Servillus, si l'on en jugeait par les livres de potions éparpillés sur son matelas. James retira sa cape, enjoignant à Peter de surveiller les escaliers, et sortit sa baguette de la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il marmonna quelque chose en faisant un drôle de mouvement du poignet, et je fus stupéfait de voir les tentures de Rogue se colorer en rouge et or. Les couleurs de notre chère maison.

Mais, ce ne fut pas tout. James se tourna vers Sirius et lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Il fit un autre mouvement du poignet, et une écriture dorée apparu dans les airs, au dessus du lit de notre rival. Les mots « J'aime les Gryffondors, les plus beaux » flottaient dans les airs. J'éclatai de rire, bientôt suivi par l'ensemble des Maraudeurs.

Je contemplais l'œuvre de Cornedrue avec une certaine forme d'admiration lorsque la voix fluette et paniquée de Peter se fit entendre. « Des gens arrivent ! » couina-t-il. Ni une, ni deux, je lui relançai le sortilège de désillusion et en fit de même pour moi, alors que Sirius et James se glissaient sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Deux Serpentards entrèrent. Ils se figèrent en apercevant le lit de Severus, et je dus me mordre les doigts pour m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. De même que mes trois amis, j'imagine. Leurs yeux étaient exorbités et leurs bouches grandes ouvertes. Si telle était leur réaction, je n'osais même pas imaginer celle du principal concerné par cette affaire...

« Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que cette horreur ? ! » s'écria le premier Serpentard. Le deuxième ne répondit qu'après un court instant. « Encore un coup de ces fichus Maraudeurs, j'imagine... » Bien que je ne puisse pas voir Sirius et James, j'étais quasiment sûr qu'ils bombaient le torse en affichant une mine réjouie. « Ouais, mais on n'a pas de preuves. » répliqua le premier. « Attends, réfléchis une minute ! J'aime les Gryffondors, qu'y est écrit ! Gryffondors ! C'est tout à fait leur genre. » persiffla Serpy numéro 2. « Il faut aller prévenir Severus. » conclut Serpy numéro 1.

Ils quittèrent la pièce et nous les suivîmes, nous tenant toujours comme à l'allé. Je me sentais fier de moi. J'avais osé ! J'avais osé suivre mes crétins d'amis dans une de leurs folles bêtises. Ce n'était pas la première fois, certes, mais je n'avais jamais été aussi loin. Mais, en même temps, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir un peu honteux. On m'avait nommé préfet pour que je contienne leur énergie, et je n'avais fait que les encourager. Heureusement, la bonne humeur de ces trois idiots me remit vite d'aplomb.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivés dans la Tour de Gryffondor que nous nous rendîmes visibles. James et Sirius avaient, comme je l'avais prédit, une mine réjouie et fière. Peter était aussi enjoué qu'eux. Et j'espérais afficher le même air de bonheur.

Néanmoins, je me promis que désormais, je ne me laisserai plus avoir par les idées saugrenues de Cornedrue, aussi tentatrices qu'elles puissent l'être.

Remus Lupin, de bonne humeur.

PS : J'adorerais voir la tête de Servillus lorsqu'il découvrira le pot-au-rose !

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. **

**Je vous souhaite à tous une joyeuse fête de fin d'année en compagnie des gens que vous aimez, et beaucoup de réussite dans tous les domaines pour l'année à venir. **

**Nous nous revoyons le 4 Janvier ! **

**Bisous y'all,  
Cecilette. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ! **

**Me revoilà pour le chapitre 3 de _Marauder's Jokes _! Je tiens à adresser un graaaaaaaaaand merci à tous ceux qui me font des reviews, me follow ou mettent en favoris. Cela me fait énormément plaisir. **

**Gros bisous, et amusez-vous bien ! **

**Ah, et bonne année !**

* * *

Extrait du Journal Intime de Remus Lupin, le 5 Juin 1976.

Au risque de me répéter, mes amis sont _vraiment _des idiots. Je vais les écorcher vifs. Ils ont ruiné ma réputation. Bon, oui, j'admets exagérer un peu. N'empêche que McGonagall était vraiment surprise en s'apercevant que j'étais avec eux lors de leur petite machinerie d'aujourd'hui. Je pense qu'ils ont commis l'acte le moins brillant depuis que nous étudions à Poudlard.

Car, vois-tu, cher journal, les deux cerveaux maléfiques de James et Sirius combinés ont eut la _merveilleuse _idée de faire un concours. Un concours de quoi, te demandes-tu. Et bien c'est simple, très simple. Ce qui est moins simple c'est la punition que nous avons reçue en retour. Mais c'est une autre histoire. Leur idée était donc de...comment dire ? Faire un concours de celui qui enverra le plus de Serpentards à l'infirmerie dans un délai de deux heures.

Chose aisée, car en ce Samedi, il pleut. Personne, les Serpentards y compris, n'a donc envie d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. La Grande Salle, la bibliothèque et autres grouillent d'élèves de toutes les maisons, la Salle Commune des Gryffondors est pleine à craquer. Et malgré cela, _ils _s'ennuyaient. Les deux catastrophes ambulantes, j'ai nommé Cornedrue et Patmol se faisait « mortellement chier », pour reprendre leur expression. Et, comme d'habitude, ces deux forces de la nature ont trouvé une activité hors norme pour s'occuper. Tous aux abris !

Je n'ai pas besoin de préciser que je me suis tout de suite opposé à cette idée. Et que, comme d'habitude, on ne m'a pas écouté. Peter a sautillé comme un gamin, s'écriant qu'il voulait lui-aussi être de la partie. Son sourire s'est vite refroidi quand je lui ai dit que c'est lui qui allait finir à l'infirmerie, s'il essayait de provoquer quelqu'un en duel. Sirius a alors levé un sourcil, et m'a répondu : « Qui a parlé de provoquer en duel ? On va les avoir sans qu'ils ne puissent avoir le temps de s'apercevoir de notre présence. » J'ai toujours su que Sirius avait une part de Serpentard en lui. Il était un Black, après tout. Un Black rebelle, certes, mais un Black quand même.

Bref, ils ont absolument voulu faire le Serment Inviolable, comme quoi ils ne tricheraient pas en falsifiant leur score, etc. Vive la confiance. Je me suis engagé, pour ma part, à toujours rester avec Peter, histoire qu'il ne se fasse pas trop amocher par ses potentiels rivaux. Mais, j'ai refusé de me prêter au Serment Inviolable. Seule ma parole était en jeu. James et Sirius ont décidé que nous devrions tous couvrir une zone du château. Patmol s'occuperait des cachots jusqu'au premier étage, Cornedrue du deuxième au quatrième étage, et Queudver, accompagné par moi, du cinquième et du sixième étage. Interdiction formelle d'utiliser la cape d'invisibilité, les sortilèges de désillusion ou autres manières de dissimuler sa présence. Tous les modes d'attaque sont autorisés. Sirius ne paraissait pas du tout angoissé par l'idée de s'occuper des cachots, la zone la plus fréquentée par nos amis les Serpys. Il en était même heureux.

Nous nous apprêtions donc à quitter la Salle Commune, James et Sirius en sautillant, Peter en souriant niaisement et moi en traînant des pieds, quand Sirius, qui était premier, se retourna vers nous. Il affichait un air sadique, et ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. Je frissonnai malgré moi. Je craignais cette expression sur son visage. C'était un peu comme les yeux plissés de James – en pire.

Patmol nous a donc dit, cette lueur dans les yeux, tout en poussant le portrait de la Grosse Dame : « Servillus compte pour quatre. » James s'est esclaffé, vite suivi par Peter, alors que j'affichais toujours ma mine renfrognée. Sirius a mis un pied dehors, puis s'est à nouveau stoppé, retourné, et a continué : « Et mon frère, Regulus, compte pour trois. »

Cette fois, aucun rire. Nous connaissions tous l'animosité qui existait entre les deux frères Black, mais nous ne pensions pas que Sirius irait jusque là. J'avais plutôt considéré que Regulus était un genre d'intouchable dans ce petit jeu. Mais j'avais mal supposé. Cornedrue acquiesça enfin d'un simple signe de tête. Nous décidâmes de nous retrouver dans deux heures, à 16 heures, devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Nous partîmes chacun vers notre zone, décidant de commencer à l'étage le plus bas. C'est ainsi que je suivis Pete au cinquième étage. Il eut de la chance, un Serpentard de deuxième année était justement présent. J'arrêtais mon ami, qui était prêt à lui foncer dessus baguette levée, et lui intimai de suivre le plan de Patmol et se cacher pour attaquer. Ce qu'il fit. Le pauvre gosse qui était là au mauvais moment reçu un vilain Maléfice de Jambencoton. Je ne soupçonnais pas que Peter puisse connaître ce sort. C'est vrai que j'avais tendance à le prendre pour plus bête qu'il ne l'était réellement. Mais qui pourrait m'en blâmer ? Personne, cela va de soi.

Pendant une heure et demie, nous guettâmes les deux couloirs qui nous étaient assignés, Peter lançant les sorts lui-même. Il eut beaucoup de chance, aucun élève de plus de Troisième Année ne passa par-là. Il lança un Maléfice d'Entrave à un jeune Première Année, faisant ainsi sa huitième victime. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il fasse un score aussi élevé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un autre Serpentard passa, un Cinquième Année, cette fois. Le niveau se corsait déjà. Je n'avais aucune envie que la situation se retourne contre moi si Peter ratait son sort, je me lançai donc un sort de désillusion. Je n'avais rien promis du tout, moi. Et je n'avais pas accepté de jouer à ce jeu. On n'avait donc rien à m'interdire.

Queudver, ne me voyant plus derrière lui, paniqua. Il m'appela, en criant : « Mumus, Mumus ! » de sa petite voix fluette. Le Serpentard se retourna vers lui, et l'aperçu sortant de la cachette où je l'avais traîné, un placard à balais à demi ouvert. Il ricana. Queudver sursauta, et pointa sa baguette dans la direction de ce rival. Hélas, le vil serpent fut plus rapide : « Stupefix ! » cria-t-il. Mon ami se retrouva projeté quelques mètres plus loin, tandis que le Cinquième Année avançait lentement vers lui, baguette levée. Je prononçais donc un Finite Incantatem sur ma personne, pour me rendre visible. « Petrificus Totalus ! » je criai, attaquant mon ennemi par derrière. Outch. Très Serpentard, comme coup. Je crois que mon égo s'en prit un coup une fois que je l'aperçus.

Le Serpy, un brun aux cheveux noirs et courts, dont je ne voyais que le dos, se figea et tomba à la renverse, face contre terre. Je le retournai afin de pouvoir voir son visage, et ce fut à mon tour de rester figé. Regulus Black se tenait devant moi, un rictus encore présent sur ses lèvres. Je me redressai en toute hâte, lissai mes vêtements, et releva Peter. Nous nous apprêtions à transporter le frère de Sirius à l'infirmerie en prétextant que nous l'avions trouvé « comme ça », quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière nous. Je me retournai en hâte. Mon cœur manqua un battement.

McGonagall, Cauchemar Attitré des Premières Années, CAPA pour les intimes, se tenait là, nous dévisageant de sa mine sévère. « Lupin, Pettigrew, dans mon bureau. Je suis très déçue par votre comportement. » Je tentai de m'expliquer, mais elle me fit taire d'un geste de la main. Je la suivis alors, la mine aussi lugubre que si j'allais vers une mort certaine. Je ne pus m'empêcher, malgré tout, de remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas rendu sa mobilité à Regulus, l'abandonnant dans le couloir désert.

Je rentrai dans son bureau, et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en apercevant que James et Sirius y étaient déjà, assis sur des chaises face au bureau de notre professeur de Métamorphose. Ils se tordaient les mains et avaient l'air très mal-à-l'aise. « On t'a pas trahi vieux, on te jure ! » lança Patmol à un Queudver ébahi. McGonagall fit apparaître deux autres chaises, et indiqua à Peter et moi de nous asseoir.

« Je peux savoir ce que signifie cette mascarade ? » nous demanda-t-elle sèchement. J'aurais tout avoué si James n'avait pas parlé avant moi. « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. » répondit-il avec une mine boudeuse. « Très bien, dans ce cas je me vois dans l'obligation d'appeler Monsieur le Directeur.

Directeur. Sanction. Exclusion. Ces mots firent leur chemin dans mon esprit. « NON ! » m'écriai-je. Je lançai un regard de profonde excuse à mes amis, et lui racontai. Je ne dis pas tout, bien sûr. J'omis les détails Servillus égal quatre points et Regulus égal trois points. J'aurais très bien pu m'innocenter de suite, mais j'avais une part de responsabilité, et je ne voulais pas laisser mes amis dans ce bourbier. Ma conscience ne cesserait de me le rappeler.

McGonagall écouta mon histoire avec attention, tâchant de garder sa mine sévère. Mais je vis bien qu'au fur et à mesure des mes explications, un sourire menaçait d'apparaître sur son visage. Je terminai mon récit sur un « Nous sommes désolés », que j'espérais convaincant. Mes amis jouèrent le jeu en baissant la tête.

Elle nous regarda pendant quelques instants, réfléchissant sans doute à la meilleure punition possible. Enfin, elle lâcha un « Faute avouée et à moitié pardonnée, n'est-ce pas ? » Je relevai subitement la tête, ébahi. J'étais persuadé que le savon qu'elle allait nous passer allait être mémorable. Nous avions de la chance qu'elle aime bien les Maraudeurs. Un petit sourire contrastait avec ses traits autoritaires. Néanmoins, elle reprit vite son air habituel. « Mais vous méritez tout de même une punition. » Je rebaissai la tête. « Alors, demain, au lieu de profiter de votre dimanche, vous allez devoir nettoyer tous, et je dis bien tous, les toilettes de Poudlard. Sans magie, bien sûr. »

Mon effarement dut se lire sur mon visage. Je tournai la tête vers James et Sirius, en quête de leur réaction. James avait la mâchoire décrochée, si bien qu'elle aurait pu toucher le sol, quant à Sirius il tentait de faire changer d'avis à McGo en lui faisant les yeux doux. Peine perdue, il est bon de le préciser. Le charme de Patmol était certes irrésistible du point de vue féminin, mais McGonagall était trop habituée aux frasques des Maraudeurs pour se laisser avoir.

Elle nous congédia enfin, et c'est le cœur lourd que je sortis. J'avais bien entendu remarqué la déception dans son regard lorsqu'elle s'était adressée à moi. Il faudrait que je travaille d'arrache-pied en cours pour lui montrer que j'étais digne de mon badge de préfet. Hors de question qu'elle me mette dans le même sac que mes trois imbéciles d'amis.

A peine rendus dans la Salle Commune, James donna un coup de coude à Sirius en lui lançant : « 11 ! » Patmol feignit l'admiration, avant de déclarer à son tour : « 11 aussi, mais j'ai eu Servillus, ce qui fait 14 ! ET BAM ! » Il était heureux d'avoir gagné, et ça se voyait. Cornedrue voulu connaître tous les détails du duel de Sirius avec notre rival. En résumé, Pat' n'avait pas voulu l'attaquer dans le dos, et l'avait provoqué délibérément. Servy avait alors voulu lui lançait un sort de son invention, mais notre cher Sirius aurait contré avec un Sortilège de Confusion, puis un Sortilège de Crache-Limaces. Et c'est là qu'il s'était fait prendre par McGonagall, dans le premier étage.

En remontant pour amener Sirius dans son bureau, la vieille aurait alors rencontré James en chemin, puis, se doutant que nous étions dans le coup, avait fouillé le Château à notre recherche. Quel idiot j'avais été ! Mais je n'eus pas le temps de me repentir plus longtemps, que Patmol s'était retourné vers Peter. « Et toi, Queudver ? Combien ? » lui demanda-t-il. « 8, répliqua-t-il. J'ai failli me faire avoir par ton frère, mais Remus l'a paralysé. »

Deux paires d'yeux se retournèrent soudain vers moi. Ceux de James, ceux de Sirius. Ce dernier s'élança vers moi et se jeta dans mes bras, simulant des larmes de joie. « Remus, mon cher ami...comme je t'aime ! Veux-tu m'épouser ? » Je restai sans voix, alors que les deux autres éclataient de rire. Parfois, les manières de Patmol pouvaient encore m'étonner. Il me relâcha et reprit un ton faussement sérieux. « Je me déclare Manitou Suprême du Concours de Dégommage de Serpentards ! » proclama-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Il ne se rendait pas compte de la situation, de _ma _situation. Jamais rien n'était grave, pour lui. Demain, il allait devoir récurer les cuvettes des toilettes, exposé au regard de tous, devant supporter les minauderies de Mimi Geignarde – elle était amoureuse de lui, personne ne l'ignorait –, et il s'en _fichait. _De même que Jamesie et Pete, d'ailleurs.

Bande d'idiots.

Remus Lupin, au bord du gouffre.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Nous nous revoyons le 6 Janvier, si tout va bien ! **

**Bisous y'all,  
Cecilette. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour le dernier chapitre de _Marauder's Jokes_. Quelle émotion ! C'est la première fois que je finis une fic "longue", et ça me fait tout drôle. **

**Allez, je ne vous embête plus, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

Extrait du journal de Remus Lupin, le 20 Juin 1976.

Cette journée était faite pour mal tourner. Dès le moment où je suis sorti de mon lit, je l'avais deviné. D'un côté, ce n'était pas très difficile, car aujourd'hui marquait ce jour fatidique où Remus Lupin allait en retenue, et cette fois par sa seule faute et non celle des autres Maraudeurs.

Je ne m'attarderais pas sur les détails, la seule chose à retenir est que j'avais une retenue avec mes trois imbéciles d'amis. Nous avions pour rôle de récurer les chaudrons à la main, sous la surveillance du professeur Slughorn. Un gentil bonhomme, Slug. Un peu gâteux et prétentieux, mais un gentil bonhomme. Nous nous dirigions donc vers la salle de potions, et quelle ne fut pas notre (mauvaise) surprise d'apercevoir Servillus qui rôdait par-là. James lui a lancé une blague du genre « Tu cherches après ton maître-chien, l'apprenti alchimiste ? », et Sirius ainsi que Peter n'ont pas su se retenir de s'esclaffer. Moi, j'ai gardé comme à mon habitude un visage parfaitement lisse. Mais je n'en pensais pas moins.

Rogue a ricané, et a répliqué que contrairement à James, lui n'avait besoin de personne pour lui tenir la main. Sous-entendu : Sans Sirius, Peter et moi, il ne serait rien.

Après cette distrayante petite dispute enfantine, nous avons pénétrés dans la salle de Potions. Slughorn était déjà là, assis derrière son bureau, corrigeant des copies. Il nous a adressé un grand sourire, oubliant manifestement la raison de notre présence. Raison que je me suis bien évidemment gardé de lui rappeler. J'étais certes sérieux, préfet et tout ce qui s'en suit, mais pas masochiste. Et puis, de toute manière, Slug n'a pas eu besoin de nous, car quelques secondes après notre arrivée, une fois passées les phrases polies et les invitations qu'il lançait à Sirius pour entrer dans son club – invitations que Sirius déclinaient toujours –, il nous a vite rappelés à l'ordre.

« Alors les garçons, on a encore fait une bêtise ? » il s'est exclamé. Nous nous sommes abstenus de toute réponse, et comprenant bien le message, avons accepté le seau d'eau savonneuse et les éponges qu'il nous tendait.

Après une demi-heure passée à récurer ces maudits chaudrons, et alors que la douleur dans mes bras devenait de plus intense, Slughorn a poussé une exclamation. Nous nous sommes retournés vers lui. Il semblait catastrophé, les deux mains sur son gros visage. « Excusez-moi, les garçons, a-t-il dit, je reviens de suite. »

Aussitôt, James a lancé son éponge par terre, éclaboussant copieusement Peter au passage. Sirius a fait de même, avec une variante : il a lancé son éponge contre le mur, déclarant qu'il en avait par-dessus la tête. Quant à Pete et moi, nous avons tout simplement, comme les personnes normales que nous sommes (quoi que pour Peter, j'ai des doutes), posé calmement nos éponges sur le sol.

Les deux calamités ambulantes déclarèrent qu'elles devaient se dégourdir les jambes. Par chance, ou plutôt par bêtise, Slughorn avait laissé la porte de son bureau ouverte. Geste pas très malin, voire même complètement inconscient et suicidaire. Sirius a sautillé vers la sortie, mais s'est stoppé directement quelques mètres plus tard, alors que je le rejoignais d'un pas calme et mesuré.

Servillus. Ce crétin congénital avait été pris en flagrant délit de rôde dans les cachots, où nous nous trouvions _comme par hasard_. James et Sirius l'ont toisé méchamment, alors qu'un sourire sardonique naissait sur leur visage. Malheur. D'un geste, ils ont sauté vers lui et l'ont empoigné par les bras, alors que notre rival hurlait et les menaçait.

Le tirant vers l'intérieur du bureau de Slug, geste pas très malin non plus, ils ne remarquèrent pas sa visqueuse main qui fouillait l'intérieur des poches de sa robe de sorcier afin d'en dépêtrer sa baguette. Son visage de serpent s'illumina quand il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, et je n'eus pas le temps de crier un « Attention ! » que Peter avait déjà bondi.

Il fonça vers Sevy et le poussa violemment. Ce dernier, surpris, laissa tomber son arme au sol, et, trébuchant dans les pans de sa robe, tomba en avant. James ramassa la baguette de notre rival, tandis que je ne pouvais me retenir d'éclater de rire. En effet, notre cher Severus, dans sa chute, avait plongé tête la première dans un chaudron, et y était resté coincé jusqu'aux épaules. Un chaudron que nous n'avions pas encore nettoyé, de surcroît.

Mon rire fut vite communicatif et s'étendit dans la pièce. Rogue s'agitait en tout sens, ne parvenant jamais à retirer son immonde tête du chaudron. « Bien fait pour toi, chauve-souris ! » cria Peter, hilare.

Sentant comme quelque chose, ou quelqu'un approcher, je me retournai vers la porte. Et mon rire resta immédiatement bloqué dans ma gorge. James et Peter se retournèrent à leur tour, et de même que moi, se calmèrent aussitôt. Dans le bureau, on n'entendait plus que le rire en aboiement de Sirius. Rire qui dura encore quelques secondes, avant qu'un coup de coude bien senti de la part de James ne fasse se retourner notre ami.

« Oups », lâcha-t-il. Je grognai un « Tu l'as dit » entre mes dents. Slughorn nous regardait tous, effaré, ne comprenant pas notre bonne humeur soudaine. Son regard s'attarda enfin sur le chaudron. Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Sur le moment, je pensais qu'il allait nous frapper, tellement il semblait en proie à des émotions fortes. Nous venions d'agresser un des meilleurs élèves – et cela me fait mal de l'avouer – de sa maison. Mais, la réaction que j'attendais fut toute autre : il éclata de rire. Aussitôt, mes amis le suivirent.

« STOP ! » avait-il crié ensuite, et immédiatement nous avions retrouvé notre regard inquiet. « Black et Potter, sortez monsieur Rogue de là ! Pettigrew, cessez de vous tordre les doigts, c'est fort agaçant. Lupin, que s'est-il passé ? Expliquez-moi ! »

Alors j'avais tout raconté, sans rien cacher, sans rien enjoliver, sans rien ajouter. J'avais rempli mon rôle de préfet, tout simplement. J'ignorais le regard outré que me lança James, nous aurions tout le temps d'en discuter plus tard, dans le dortoir. Ce que nous avions fait n'était pas bien, même si Servilo avait aussi sa part de responsabilité. C'était quand même lui qui rôdait toujours dans les cachots quand nous nous y trouvions. Il voulait sûrement nous prendre par surprise, un sortilège dans le dos, cet immonde serpent. Il l'avait quand même bien cherché.

« Messieurs Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrew, votre heure de retenue est doublée. Après avoir terminé de récurer les chaudrons, vous classerez ces papiers par année et ordre alphabétique. » Il nous désigna une montagne de paperasse traînant sur un coin de son bureau. J'en soupirais d'avance. Sevy se tenait à côté de Slughorn, nous souriant méchamment.

Slug se retourna vers lui. « Quant à vous, monsieur Rogue, je vous mets aussi une heure de retenue, pour vous apprendre à ne être là où vous n'avez rien à faire. » Ce fut à notre tour de ricaner. Servilo s'apprêta à contester, mais un regard noir de notre professeur de potions le fit taire. « Vous me rangerez cette armoire. Faites attention, à ce qu'on raconte, un Botruc y est enfermé. »

Cette phrase fit hurler de rire Sirius, lui rappelant sans aucun doute la fois où il avait mis un Botruc dans le sac de notre rival. Ah, que de bons souvenirs. J'esquissai un sourire.

Oui, mes amis sont des idiots, des crétins, des inconscients, des imbéciles et j'en passe. Mais, avec eux, je me sens vivant. Je les aime, tout simplement. Et ce sentiment est le meilleur du monde.

Remus Lupin.

* * *

**Et voilà... C'est fini. **

**Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont lu, suivi, aimé, ou commencé cette modeste fanfiction :  
_Lindye, Jenna.L, Lyllooh, Edelnia, hachi, Nikki Micky, _ainsi que ceux qui viendront !  
**

**Il me tarde déjà de poster un nouvel écrit ! **

**Gros bisous à tous,  
Cecilette. **


End file.
